A Kind Gesture
by SeaGreenDragon
Summary: Lithuania just had to save a woman from a bunch of bullies. Takes place during the Soviet Union-era. No romance. Some blood and violence. One-shot.
Warning for some blood and violent themes.

*takes place during the Soviet Union*

XxXxXxXxXx

"Do you have any black fives?"

Latvia looked at Estonia in slight annoyance and defeat as he offered the specified card to his friend; in turn, the most northern of the Baltic states gave a nervous smile and laugh as he took the card. This had to be the worst game of Go Fish Latvia has ever played.

"I guess I am just really good at this game, right?" Estonia smirked. He had about ten more pairs than Latvia and it was starting to annoy the shortest Baltic. Deciding that he was only making the situation worse, Estonia changed the subject.

"I wonder where Lithuania and Poland are. They have been gone for a while now and it is really starting to rain outside." As if to prove his point, the rain started to pound harder on the small roof of the Soviet House.

It has been almost a week since Russia left for a meeting in Germany to discuss whatever needed to be discussed with the host country. Knowing that such meetings usually take a week or so to complete, the Baltics decided to spend their time on a much needed vacation; after all, they do work 24/7 in order to please Russia.

Although Latvia and Estonia decided to stay at the house and have simple things to occupy them, Poland dragged Lithuania to go take a trip to Vilnius, the Lithuanian's capital. Since Lithuania hasn't been to his capital in over a year and could really use some cultural experiences from his own country, he decided to travel with the Pole and stay for a week in said country; as long as the two make it back before the Russian does, they will be safe.

Suddenly, the smallest Baltic piped up.

"Isn't today Friday? Shouldn't Mr. Russia be back by 8:00 pm then? It's already 6:00." Latvia questioned. The other Baltic snapped out of his musings.

"Is it already Friday?" He checked the calendar and then his watch. Latvia was right. Only two more short hours until Russia comes home.

Instead of panicking, or at least showing it, Estonia started to stride across the room in search of his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I am calling Lithuania." The Northernmost Baltic quickly answered. "He needs to get home before eight or there is no telling what Russia will do to us if he finds out one of us left the house." His foot tapped impatiently against the floorboards.

"Hello-"

"Yes, hello, Lithuania, I just want you to know-"

"-you have reached Toris Laurinaitis. I must be busy with something at the moment but if you can leave a message-." Estonia frowned and roughly ended the call only to try once again. After about four or five times of the answering machine speaking, the country finally decided to leave a message.

"Lithuania, it is almost 8:00 pm and you know Russia is suppose to come home around that time. Please tell Poland to leave you alone and help me and Latvia set up the house before he arrives. Thank you and come home soon." Once satisfied with his message, the Estonian hung up and began to clean up the cards scattered around the table they were using. "Latvia, please go to the kitchen and start making dinner. I will be there soon."

Latvia nodded at the command and started to rush down the stairs. The other nation kept a determined look on his face as he expertly cleaned the room before he was so rudely interrupted by the doorbell sounding.

"I will answer it." He announced as the Latvian understood and resumed his cooking.

 _Please do not let it be Russia_. The Estonian silently prayed as he paced to the front door. _He is not supposed to be here for at least another two hours and Lithuania still is not back and-._

He yanked the door open and found that his concerned expression turned into complete shock. Poland's unique green eyes met with his before Lithuania's unconscious form was promptly dumped into his arms. Estonia stumbled a little before adjusting his grip on his friend; it was only then that he noticed the blood starting to get onto his hands and clothes. He tried to comprehend what was happening but he was quickly interrupted when the blond pushed him aside and strided towards the kitchen, clenching his stomach with his hand.

"Long story. Where's the vodka?" The Pole asked hastily. His breathing was ragged and his voice lost its lighthearted tone. This was one of the few times that Poland was truly serious.

It was not until a few seconds later that Estonia noticed Lithuania wasn't the only one bleeding.

"Poland, you are bleeding out of your stomach." Estonia called behind as he half-carried, half-dragged Lithuania's body. "You need to stop moving or you are going to faint from the blood-loss." As if on cue, the Pole immediately stopped and caught himself on a chair before he could fall to the floor. The grip on his stomach tightened and he started to cough up some blood but with unimaginable determination, he stood up again and wobbled over to the kitchen. Estonia huffed in response.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Where's the vodka." The question was turning more into a statement as Poland repeated it for the millionth time. Whether it was the sudden intrusion or the blood-stained Pole, Latvia dropped what he was doing and yelped.

"Poland! I-! How-?"

"Please," The Pole's commands turned more into pleads as he felt his vision starting to fade. "Vodka." The pain in his stomach and legs were unbearable.

Without hesitation, the Latvian quickly ran to a random cabinet and produced a large bottle of the needed substance, giving it to the Pole and watching as he began to greedily drink it. After the bottle was empty, Poland let out a quick gasp before flopping onto the floor. That's when Latvia really started to panic.

"Poland-!"

"Don't worry, I'm like, totally fine." The blond grinned at the younger nation. "I just needed some stuff to get rid of this stupid pain in my stomach." He laughed before painfully grunting and tightening the grip on his stomach. The other looked at him in pity and confusion.

"Latvia, where's-?" Estonia stopped mid-sentence after finding the answer to his question on the floor. The nation quickly but carefully dragged Lithuania's body to the spot next to his friend. The Pole gave his companion a quick grin before, once again, wincing from the pain.

Estonia looked over the two newcomers thoroughly. Both the Pole's and Lithuanian's bodies were covered in blood and there were very angry scratches all over their bodies; however, only Poland was bleeding heavily out of his stomach while Lithuania bled from multiple arwas around his body. The Estonian quickly assessed the situation before telling Latvia to fetch a first-aid kit. Once he returned is when they really started to get to work.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Owowowowowwwwwwww!" Poland squirmed as the Estonian applied pressure to his stomach wound. "You're like, really hurting me. Stop it, broski!"

"Well it is either this or you bleed to death and since I do not want the floor to be covered in blood, we will do it like this." Estonia quickly snapped back. He is well-known for being patient with others but when it's 7:00 and you have a powerful nation coming back at any moment, he tends to skip the formalities. At least Latvia is having an easier time tending to a nation that can't complain.

"Fine, fine, whatever! Just do it quicker-ooowwwww!"

"So what exactly happened to you and Lithuania?" The Estonian questioned a few minutes later. After all, this isn't the kind of situation you can just gloss over. The Pole looked at him briefly before glancing away. Almost everyone knew that Poland was painfully shy when it comes to certain topics.

"It started when we first arrived in St. Petersburg…" The blond began, his voice a quiet whisper.

XxXxXxXxXx

(Flashback)

Poland eagerly jumped off the train as he planted himself onto the solid floors of the train station. It's not that he hated train rides, he just hated how long they could be and a trip from Lithuania to Russia was indeed a long train ride. He breathed in the fresh air.

"No offense, Liet, but your train trips are like super long; do you think you can shorten them?" It was meant to be a serious question but Lithuania chuckled instead.

"I don't think I can do that." The two casually made their way to the end of the station, laughing and joking.

"So how was your fabulous vacation at Vilnius? Did you get everything you wanted?" The Pole grinned as he tried to peer into the shopping bags his friend was carrying. "And you can totally thank me for dragging you to your home and taking you shopping."

"Yes, thank you very much, Poland, and I did get a few things!" The Lithuanian happily rummaged through his bags as he pulled out various outfits, foods, and trinkets Lithuania had to offer. Although he does agree that he might have over-shopped, this was one of the few times he could travel to his home country, let alone travel at all. For now, he was grateful he could spend time with his companion in a place he loved. Just before they entered the busy streets of St. Petersburg, he stopped and stood with an unreadable expression. Poland, who hadn't stopped talking until he realised his friend had stopped, stared at the other in annoyance.

"Um, if you wanted me to stop talking, you could've just said so, Liet." The blond huffed out and marched over to his friend. When he realized the other wasn't acknowledging him, the Pole followed the Lithuanian's gaze.

Just a few feet in front of them was a young woman being harassed by three large men.

"How can you not like the Soviet Union? It is the best country in the damn world!" One of the men jeered at her. Lithuania's grip on the shopping bags tightened.

"You are Russian. We are all Russian! How can you hate your own country?" Another man chided at the woman.

 _Nationalists_. Lithuania quietly concluded. _They are picking on a defenseless woman who does not agree with their government._

"Please stop!" The woman called out as she put her arms in front of her head in defense. "I do not want any trouble! I said I just do not like the way other countries are being treated! We should not be oppressing them so much!"

"Who cares about a small country with nothing to offer?" The last man said, snickering at her pleas. "They are better used as farmland than actual countries! The Baltic states are nothing compared to the power and might of the Soviet Uni-"

A fist connected to the side of his face before he could finish.

"What-?"

Another fist made its way to his stomach and then a headbutt. The man fell to the ground with a thud and was surely unconscious. The other two men gawked at the newcomer's work.

"Woah!" Poland stared in awe at the man's form. "Did you see that, Liet?!...Liet?" He looked to his side only to find that the Lithuanian was gone. It was only then that he realized that the person who beat up the other man was none other than Lithuania.

"Do not go saying things like that." The country berated to the other men. "All countries are amazing or will be amazing in the future. It may take some time for that to happen but do not talk about countries and people like they are worthless; the only people that are worthless are people like you."

A period of stunned silence.

"Oh great, another loser." One of the men laughed back. "Just run back home."

"Why don't you and pick on somebody else?"

The other man growled at the snarky comment and reeled his fist back. Lithuania elegantly avoided it and took the man's arm before promptly breaking it. He smirked as his opponent howled in pain. I guess all those years of military training became useful after all. Soon after, the other man decided to join the fight and Lithuania handled the new situation expertly.

"Woo! Go Liet!" Poland cheered in the background. If there was one thing he was sure of, he knew that Lithuania can handle himself if he was extremely determined, and he was. His moves were executed perfectly and he spared no time worrying about what-ifs and what the turnout would be; he only worried about his opponent. However, at times like these, he tended to be extremely oblivious to his surroundings, including the knife coming straight for him.

"Hey, watch out!" Poland sprinted, just in time to push his friend out of the way, but too late to stop the knife from entering his stomach. He fell down with a thud.

"Feliks!" The Lithuanian desperately yelled as he snapped out of his determined daze. He quickly skidded to his friend's side.

"Oh no…" The woman from earlier covered her mouth in grief. She was watching the entire fight scene from the ground but she wasn't expecting a turnout like this. The men, with the addition of the third one with the knife after returning to consciousness, stood and laughed at the pathetic scene, calling them children for messing with such powerful people; that was until the Pole stood up.

"Totally not cool." Poland hissed, fury burning in his eyes. With a grunt, he pulled the knife out of his abdomen and promptly shoved it into one of the men's knees, receiving a cry of pain. He couldn't tell if the sudden adrenaline was blocking the pain from reaching his body or if he just couldn't feel anything but nonetheless, Poland was mad. Offering a hand to his friend, Poland smirked and watched as the Lithuanian's eyes lit up with excitement.

"So like old times, right?" Lithuania whispered to his friend as they stood back-to-back, surrounded by the men at least twice their size.

"Yeah." Poland answered breathlessly. "Just pretend they're a bunch of Prussias."

Lithuania laughed inwardly. "Alright, Po."

Together, the two fought against the other three. Their moves were swift and flawless besides the small stumbles from the blood loss and occasional nicks from the knife; however, they still fought with the centuries of experience they had behind them. In a matter of minutes, the three men were cowering and exhausted from the battle, way too many cuts and bruises covering their bodies.

"Whatever." One of the men spat but his voice was beginning to falter. "Let's get out of here."

Within a matter of seconds, the three men disappeared from sight. Poland smiled smugly as Lithuania began to help the woman up.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a smile. "Did they hurt you anywhere?"

"Yes, I am alright." She smiled in return. "But how are you? Did they hurt you? You fought so bravely against those three men and there must be something I can do to repay your kind deed! Anything will do!"

"Just...go home…" The Lithuanian's smile started to falter and he began to sway. "Po...go home." Suddenly, his body fell forward and Poland was, again, just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. The blond looked worriedly at the unconscious man in his arms as he felt blood starting to seep through his clothing.

"Blood loss." The Pole muttered under his breath as he shifted his friend into his arms. They needed to get home fast or he will eventually bleed to death. He swiftly turned to the woman. "Go home."

It may have came out a little rude but the woman nodded and disappeared into the night; once she left, it started to rain.

"Are you serious?" Poland muttered to himself. He quickly gathered the things they dropped before and started to sprint towards the direction of the Soviet House. If he calculated correctly, they should still have a good two hours before Russia came home and he was more than sure that Estonia and Latvia would be home.

After a few minutes of running, he gasped in pain and fell hard onto the ground: the pain in his stomach finally reached him.

"Nie…" His face contorted into panic. "Nie, nie, this cannot be happening." He tried getting up again and he was successful for a few seconds before his legs gave out again.

"No, come on, Liet needs me." He stood up again, too scared to leave his friend and himself in this kind of state alone. "You need to get up, Feliks."

Unexpectedly, his fear gave him the will to move despite the aching pain in his stomach. He may have stumbled and fell a few times on his journey but he always found himself getting back up and trying again. He knew that as long as he reached the house, they would be safe.

XxXxXxXxXx

"...And then I came to your house and then drank your vodka and then you helped us and thennnnnn...yeah, we're here." Poland finished. As of now, both Poland and Lithuania were bandaged and were healing at a rapid pace due to their status as a nation; meanwhile, Estonia and Latvia waited and listened patiently for Poland to finish his account of the story while the last Baltic slept peacefully on the couch. The two Baltics stood in awe.

"Did that really happen?" Latvia asked after a long moment of silence.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Poland snapped back, perhaps a little too harshly. He gestured to his stomach. "How do you even fake this?"

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound like that! I was just really shocked!" Latvia babbled and started to tremble. It was then when the Pole started to feel regret after realizing he took the question a little too seriously.

Suddenly, the doorbell sounded and the room fell into an eerie silence.

"Russia…" Estonia muttered under his breath. He spun around and gave the other two commands. "Poland, Latvia, go bring Lithuania upstairs and put him to bed. Latvia, lead Poland to the guest room that is the farthest from Russia's room. Poland, you can stay there for the night."

Poland's face lit up with joy and excitement. "No way, bro! I get to have a sleepover with you guys?! Although Liet is like a total party-popper for sleeping all night." He joked. Estonia smiled warmly.

"It is the least we can do for saving Lithuania; not to mention you also spent a week with him at his capital and made him relax for once. He always works so hard and needed that small vacation." Estonia quickly cleaned the mess in the room as to hide the evidence of this ever happening. After he was done, he turned to the blond and beamed. "Lithuania really deserves a friend like you."

The last part made the Pole grin before he quickly ran over to help Latvia pick up the other Baltic. Within a minute, the group was up the stairs and into the spare room, already preparing for the so-called 'sleepover'.

Estonia quickly strided across the room, no longer able to stand the doorbell sounding off again and again and gripped the door handle. With the smile still evident on his face, he opened the door to see the nation he expected to see.

"Welcome home, Mr. Russia."

XxXxXxXxXx

Author Notes:

I really like the way Estonia and Poland were portrayed in this; like usually, especially in the anime, they always act like they're so full of themselves but really, they are kind people who care about others.

Please note that I have nothing against Russia or Russians, I just needed these people to be portrayed for some kind of conflict to happen.

I previously deleted all my stories on here because I wasn't really able to finish any of them so for now, I am just going to stick with one-shots (until I get this huge elaborate plot in my head).

Thank you for reading!


End file.
